A Good Decision
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Rory has to decide who she wants to stay with Dean or Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._

_A/N: Trory one shot where Rory makes a decision between Tristan and Dean, enjoy, and review._

_This isn't right, this is wrong._ A little voice kept repeating this is in my head. I knew it was wrong, and yet I didn't care. I just watched him sleep and I was content with that. I ran my hand threw his hair and loved the feeling of how soft it was.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his sleeping form, with a peacefulness that I only felt whenever we were together. I entwined our fingers and felt bliss overcome me, even though this was wrong. The sudden change in his breathing let me know he was awake.

He kissed the top of my head and I sighed as his lips touched my body.

"I love you." These were the words that he repeated every time we woke up together.

"I love you too." I said as I turned and kissed his lips. His lips so soft, so perfect as though they were made especially to fit mine. I sighed into the kiss letting his tongue enter and pleasure my mouth. Finally after a minute or perhaps it was an hour I always lost track when I was with him, I broke away with a sad smile. But before I could get a word out he started speaking.

"I know you have to get home and spend time with HIM." He said it with such bitterness that it broke my heart.

"Yeah I do, I really should, but…" He looked at me with those hopeful eyes that I couldn't help but smile. "I want to stay here with you." I said kissing him for emphasis.

"But you have Bag Boy at your town in that gazebo waiting for you with that cup of coffee." He said bitterly even though his fingers were tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Yeah I do, but I also have Spawn of Satan here in bed with me. A very hot naked Spawn of Satan, might I add." I wasn't sure how I had let get this far with Tristan, at first it was just simple kisses stolen at school, a few make out sessions in the backseat of his car all the while I still kept seeing Dean, I played the part of the perfect girlfriend the perfect virtuous girlfriend who felt that going to second base was by far too amoral for our, only four month relationship.

"Are you saying you'll stay with me?" He asked as he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head while his tongue did delicious things to my body.

"Y-yes." I could barely get the word out.

"What about your mom?" _Yes what about my mom? _She wasn't stupid and I really didn't care to lie about Tristan with her.

"I'll call her later I doubt she'll care she's out with Luke anyway." I applauded myself at the fact that I could say all that while his hand had crept between my thighs. I arched my back in order to let him gain better access. He knew exactly what to do to take me to the edge but not over it.

"Rory…" I was lost in my own euphoria but the sincerity of his voice made me look at him.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Thank you." He said kissing my naval, as he worshipped my body I knew I had made the right decision of staying with him most likely for good.


	2. Reactions pt 1

A/N: I just couldn't help myself the original one shot will now have two more parts enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Simple, No.

The decision I had made over a month ago, had become known, and there had been five instances where the reactions had been memorable.

--

Lorelai

The first time had occurred the next morning, Tristan and I were both elated, and could not help but smile for no reason at all. I had asked him to come with me and talk to my mother. This was no mere high school relationship and I wanted to share it with her, I wanted her to see that I could do something just for me, just to be happy for once.

He drove us to Stars Hollow even though I had my own car there but we just couldn't bear being separated for that long. So we came together to my house, I wasn't surprised to see Luke in the kitchen making breakfast he though was apparently by the look he gave us when we entered the kitchen. Tristan's arm was around my waist and we seem to orbit each other not being able to withstand having space between us.

"Mom?" I asked him as Tristan drew lazy circles on the skin exposed between the hem of my shirt and my jeans.

"What?" He asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Where's mom?" I asked slowly hoping he was ok. Before he could open his mouth and energizer ball zoomed down the ball, one that was my mother.

"You were calling?" She asked and once she saw Tristan confusion clouded her eyes and then a smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both." She screamed as she pounced on us, hugging till there was no air in us and had to let go.

"I told you Rory I knew he was the one and I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"So am I." Tristan said as he kissed the hand that was entwined with his. The color on my cheeks rose and my mother could not help but hug us one more time.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Luke asked exasperated, pointing the spatula at Tristan. Obviously my self-proclaimed father figure did not share our happiness.

"This is Tristan, he's my boyfriend." I stated proudly though the word boyfriend seemed to insufficient to describe the bond we had. Luke just continued to stare until my mom reminded she did not enjoy burnt pancakes, and without we all sat down for a family breakfast.

--

Dean

It had been later that day when I had arranged a meeting with Dean at the gazebo, I had decided to go alone while Tristan waited nearby.

"You wanted to talk?" He said with a grin, even though I had evaded his kiss.

"About yesterday…"

"Yeah your mom told me you were spending the night at your grandparents." Good old mom always willing to help out.

"Not exactly… I was at Hartford but not with them…." I looked at his eyes and saw the innocence of a child, had that been what first attracted him to me? The fact that we were both so naïve and innocent, the only two our age who had very few experiences with pain. Chilton had changed all of that, the nurturing environment that Stars Hollow offered, kept me from the real world, but once thrust into society by my grandparents everything changed. Everything I had believed had been challenged, and Tristan was the only one who had made sense of it all.

"It's over." I stated clearly, knowing it did him no good to sugar coat it, or use euphemisms it would just drag on longer.

"Huh, why?" The look of a lost boy glazed his eyes over and it caused me some guilt and pain, to see my first love in this pain.

"It's for the best you deserve a sweet girl."

"But you are a sweet girl." I offered him one last smile before confessing my sins.

"I cheated on you." He just looked at me with shock not willing to believe. "I slept with him, and I love him." I stared out and clearly saw Tristan leaning on a tree staring right back at me.

"Who is he." Dean's rage had made me come back from my revere.

"Does it matter? No, because there's nothing for you to fight for. My honor, my innocence, our love. Whatever you think fists will help bring back, doesn't really exist anymore." I gave him one more sad smile and a tousled his hair before making my way over to Tristan. Leaving Dean to wait as he probably always would in the gazebo.

A/N: So tell me what you think, hate, love it, anything I could change to make you like it? If you do like this you should check out my other Trory, or another one of my stories called "Don't Stand So Close To Me" it's a Rogan but it's more similarly written to this style. Review!


	3. Reactions pt 2

A/N: sorry for the long wait, hope you can forgive me and enjoy the last chapter of A Good Decision!

DC: I wish I owned Tristan, sadly I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls. :(

3. Paris

"Gilmore!" The screech that echoed throughout Chilton's halls was unmistakably that of one Paris Gellar.

"Paris." I acknowledged her with a glance, as I continued to retrieve my books from my locker.

"I heard." Her tone was bitter and angry.

"About…?" For the most part I never really understood what Paris was going on about.

"You and Tristan." So the school knew by now, Paris was one of those who tried to avoid gossip, it was mindless and very few times could it help you achieve anything. If she had heard then the school had. Once she said Tristan's name I zipped my bag up and gave her my full attention.

"What about us?" My tone was defensive, I hated the fact everyone had felt they had the right to express their opinions on my relationship.

"Why?" She reeked of disappointment, I couldn't pity her, but I could sympathize.

"If I had thought he held any interest in you, anything that could give you hope, I might have not gone through with it, who knows, but I truly am sorry for hurting you. But I'm not going to apologize for loving him." She looked into my eyes and I knew she cared about Tristan in her own way, but we both knew it was more of an adolescent crush than anything else.

"Take care of him." It was more of a demand than a request, but I nodded my head all the same. Paris was the only one who could compete with me in academics that was true, but she couldn't compete for the love of Tristan.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked as he reached me and slid his arms around my waist, I gave a smile at the familiarity and the sense of rightfulness that the simple act came with.

"I think Paris finally figured out that your not her true love." He smirked and kissed my neck.

"Of course I'm not her true love, I'm yours and your mine." The certainty in his voice let me know that we were forever. With that said we headed for class.

4. Chris

"Lorelai, there's a blonde in the house." My father stated as he entered the room shocked to find his sweet innocent daughter in the midst of making out with a boy on the couch. "And on our daughter." He finished sadly but with a twinge of anger as I reluctantly pulled away from Tristan.

"Hi Dad." I uttered a small blush tarnishing my cheeks.

"Rory… and who are you." He acknowledged me but then turned a fiery questioning gaze on Tristan.

"Oh that's Tristan." My mother supplied bouncing down the stairs carrying a large checkered picnic blanket, Luke had somehow roped us into doing a barbeque a 'small family one' meaning my dad and G.G were invited.

"Tristan?" Tristan got off the couch and shook my fathers hand.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"He's a Hartford society boy." My mom teased as she joined me on the couch.

"And he's mauling our daughter." My mother looked between Tristan and I taking in our disheveled appearance.

"Hardly Chris, I would be more inclined to believe that our not so innocent daughter was attacking him." I bit my lip not wanting to say a thing that could possibly give him a heart attack which he look quite close to at the moment.

"Come on leave the children to their necking while I explain to you the dynamics." And with that mom had pulled dad outside leaving Tristan and I alone in the house.

"You think that went well?" I asked Tristan as he sat back down on the couch and leaned in to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm… at least he didn't burn a pancake nor do we actually have to explain ourselves." He smirked as he began to kiss my neck.

"So very true." I said lost in the feel of his lips. I don't think my father ever looked at me the same after that, the very few times I saw him per year he would come back always wishing to see the purity back in my eyes that virtue that I had, had as a young girl and for most of my teenage years. But that is something that can not be brought back once it is gone.

5. Friday Night

"You know you would think you would have more dust on your clothes after coming back from hell." Tristan teased as we lied on his bed after Friday night dinner with my grandparents, Tristan had come along to make our relationship 'official' according to mom.

"Shut up." I laughed as I began to straddle him, I was in a good mood, Tristan of course being the society choir boy that he pretended to be made my grandparents fall in love with him. They were the only ones besides my mother who were actually ecstatic by our relationship.

"So Rory now that were official what do you want to do?" He asked in a horrible imitation of a game show host voice.

"Hmmm…." I pretended to think as I peppered kisses on his face. "I was thinking of enjoying a lovely night in this bed with you." I emphasized by finally kissing his lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." His hands traveled up my dress to my thighs.

"You know you gotta love Friday nights."

"And why is that?" I asked with a grin as his fingers drew patterns on my thighs.

"Because Friday nights always mean that a dress is involved." He said flipping us over so that he was on top. I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Tristan…" I looked into his eyes, I was about to make a witty comeback but one look into his eyes made me breathless.

"What?" He asked a bit worried as his hands stilled at my waist.

"Thanks." Was all I could utter.

"For?"

"Going through all of this with me, I know the reason you don't like relationships is because it brings all these problems, so thanks." A smile covered his face before he leaned down to give me a slow kiss.

"Thanks for staying with me, thanks for choosing me." My heart melted as he whispered this into me ear and I drew him in for a passionate kiss deciding words just weren't a necessary anymore.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks to all of you who kept reading from the begining. Love you all!

-Ally


End file.
